1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and method for measuring the height or level of a light-reflecting material. More specifically, this invention relates to the level measurement of various light-reflecting solids or liquids, which are normally confined in vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often difficult to determine the level of solid or liquid material in closed vessels such as reactors, silos, various storage tanks, and the like. Often, the quantity of material in a chemical reaction tank is critical to an efficient reaction. Also, many reactions cause foaming of the reactants or reaction product and it is essential to an efficient operation that foaming be controlled, or at least monitored. Conventional methods and apparatus for determining material level such as sight glasses, scales, etc., are difficult to use in providing accurate measurements. The apparatus and method according to this invention provides a simple and convenient manner of measurement, in which continuous or intermittent measurements may be made from control stations remote from the site.